


Вне зависимости от обстоятельств

by mr_wright



Series: Взаимозависимые обстоятельства [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: потому что мои хедканоны ещё не кончились, потому что мне надо вспомнить, как из слов составляются предложения, потому что здесь на самом деле на заднем плане сюжеты двух моих недописанных миди и вообще





	Вне зависимости от обстоятельств

Они потом долго будут спорить, с кого всё это началось, и на этот раз придут к выводу, что это всё же был Джок.

Ведь когда работаешь фрилансером, постоянно приходится заполнять всевозможные анкеты для каждого нового – легального, но с нелегальными он больше старается не связываться – работодателя. Гражданство штата, семейное положение, контакт на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций – рука уже летает по бумаге практически рефлекторно. Джок уже было выводит в последней строчке аккуратное “Ф”, задумывается, зачёркивает, интересуется у сидящего напротив Дентона, можно ли вписать туда его имя.

Всё равно не пригодится.

Дентон без вопросов соглашается и начинает заливать про то, что все имена агентов ЮНАТКО на самом деле кодовые, а его по-настоящему зовут Алистер Дёрпингтон Второй. Джок доходит до середины фамилии, прежде чем понимает, что теперь анкету придётся переделывать.

Оба смеются. Как будто кто-то проверит.

Джок понимает, что, возможно, даже не знает настоящего имени своего соседа по квартире.  
Дентон понимает, что даже не знает, почему он – единственная кандидатура для заполнения этой графы в документах Джока.

Оба решают, что это не их дело.

Вскоре он сам обращается к Джоку с подобной просьбой – тот странно косится на плотную бумагу с золотым тиснением и надписями на французском, пожимает плечами, уточняет, что в его фамилии одна “н” и, к счастью, не задаёт никаких вопросов.

Второй раз разговор об этом заходит в комнате для отдыха в штабе ЮНАТКО – когда им обоим до вылета на миссию остаётся полчаса и час соответственно.

“Не дай никому копаться в моих вещах, если что”.

Оба понимают, что это значит – после смерти агентов, у которых не было близких родственников, их имуществом распоряжается ЮНАТКО. Быстро, эффективно, без участия суда и учёта чьих-либо пожеланий.

“Взаимно”.

Оба смеются – всё равно до этого дело не дойдёт. Потому что, разумеется, они вернутся и в субботу пойдут в бар, говорят они.  
Потому что шансы, что кто-то из них вернётся с задания живым, стремятся к нулю, повисает в воздухе невысказанная правда.

Они коротко улыбаются, хлопают друг друга по плечу, ругаются на автомат с напитками, который вечно выдаёт не то, обмениваются банками с газировкой – каждый, впрочем, заблуждается насчёт вкусов другого – одновременно выходят из штаба на вертолётную площадку.

У них разные миссии, но, разумеется, они справятся – лучший пилот в штабе и подающий надежды агент.  
Всегда справлялись – хоть со спасением мира, хоть со своими проблемами. В одиночку.

Просто так – чуть легче.

Чуть-чуть, но легче, осознаёт Джок, он в очередной раз приходит в сознание в вонючей камере с невыносимо-тошнотворным, паническим осознанием того, что сейчас из него в очередной раз придут выбивать информацию, которую он, чёрт подери, не знает – потому что он всего лишь пилот-фрилансер, не секретный агент, не офицер, не солдат и готов тысячу раз послать нафиг этот чёртов ЮНАТКО. 

Только вот тех, кто раз за разом приходят к нему, это не убеждает. 

Учитывая, что последнее, что он слышал по инфолинку – приказ агентам к отступлению, он сомневается, что за ним придут. В конце концов, он не агент, не офицер, не солдат, и он тоже нафиг не сдался этому чёртовому ЮНАТКО. И от мысли от того, что – возможно – за Фаридой хоть кто-нибудь присмотрит, чуть-чуть, но легче.

За звоном в ушах он почти не слышит гудение сирен и выстрелы, звякание падающей на пол отмычки и знакомый голос.

“У меня сейчас хватает проблем и совершенно нет никакого желания разбираться ещё и с твоими”.

Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони кровь с губ, он находит в себе силы усмехнуться. Всё же Дентон – самый невыносимый агент в штабе. А самое главное – теперь от него не отвяжешься.

Пока Джок приходит в себя в лазарете – а медики сомневаются, ох как сомневаются, что он сможет опять сесть за штурвал – Дентон открывает его конверт с документами и находит среди старых договоров бумажку с одним-единственным именем – даже без адреса. Задача оказывается не из простых – попробуй найди кого-то, кто, судя по скудным сведениям, которые ему удаётся наскрести, за последние двадцать лет регулярно менял место работы и жительства – но в конце концов ниточка из имён и дат приводит его на прокуренную кухню в трущобах Гонконга. Там он находит женщину, у которой так же, как у Джока, мозолистые пальцы вымазаны машинным маслом, и такой же потёртый лётный комбинезон, и такая же ироничная усмешка, когда он спрашивает её, чем он может помочь.  
Она внимательно изучает его своими пронзительными чёрными глазами, когда он рассказывает ей про Джока, хмыкает, разливает по потрескавшимся чашкам обжигающий чай.

“Вы не понимаете. Он не поручил меня вам – скорее уж вас мне”.

Когда Джока наконец выпустят из лазарета, и он услышит эту историю, то лишь коротко рассмеётся в ответ.  
“Я рассказывал ей о тебе кое-что. Думаю, она составила представление”.

И снова сядет за штурвал и полетит на очередное задание, потому что когда последний раз кого-то волновали сомнения медиков.

Потому что Дентону и впрямь, наверно, хватает своих проблем.

Когда тому предлагают аугментацию и тот соглашается, даже не спросив про риски – ну или заливает, что не спросил про риски – Джоку остаётся лишь пожать плечами. Он уже ссорился один раз с Фаридой по этому поводу и повторять свои ошибки не собирается. Только вот веет холодком от небрежных фраз про закрытую лабораторию, из которой невозможно связываться с внешним миром – и от того, что какие-то бумаги остаются брошенными на столе после того, как за Дентоном закрывается дверь.

“Если не вернусь через три месяца” – гласит лаконичная записка.

Через три месяца Джок перевернёт их и обнаружит на них фотографию, с которой смотрят знакомые серые глаза.

Сын? Нет, слишком взрослый. Брат.

Джок, сцепив зубы, набирает телефонный номер с обратной стороны карточки.

Впрочем, через неделю ему всё же позвонят.

“Вы указаны в качестве контакта на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций.”

Да, чёрт подери, усмехается Джок в трубку, нельзя ли меня оттуда вычеркнуть?

В штабе ему позволяют хоть раз использовать вертолёт в личных целях, и он летит через три штата забирать Дентона – бледного, со странно обритыми по бокам волосами и с мерцающими голубыми глазами. Встряхивает головой, отбрасывая секундное наваждение, что его друга подменили, заворачивает в лётную куртку – за это время наступила зима – и как можно скорее уводит из мрачного серого здания с плотными жалюзи на окнах.

Ругается, но берёт отпуск на месяц, сидит с Дентоном, который ходит, держась за стены и хриплым шёпотом ругается на него в ответ.

Пусть сам разбирается, что отвечать серьёзному голосу в трубке.

В конце концов, они договаривались делить только жильё, но не проблемы.

Но через какое-то время они будут втроём сидеть в Гонконге, пить чай из тонких фарфоровых чашечек и смеяться над тем, как Фарида думала, что перейти дорогу Триадам – значит подписать себе смертный приговор. Джок искоса посмотрит на Дентона, рассказывающего Фариде какую-то отдалённо напоминающую правду историю из жизни штаба. Ему и не приходило в голову, что в ЮНАТКО найдётся кто-то, кто сможет уладить дела даже с китайской мафией.

Через какое-то время они будут втроём сидеть в баре на Манхэттене и смеяться – ну точнее, они будут смеяться вдвоём, но Джей-Си Дентон тоже почти что улыбнётся. А Пол Дентон в первый раз за несколько лет улыбнётся искренне. Он уже отчаялся увидеть хоть кого-то, с кем его брат заговорит не односложными предложениями.

А затем по всем каналам ЮНАТКО распространят приказ – при виде агента Пола Дентона стрелять на поражение.  
Джок тихо чертыхается – вот не мог этот идиот хотя бы его предупредить, что он двойной агент. Запоздало вспоминает, что сам уже полгода как получает приказы от Трейсера Тонга.

Они оба друг друга стоят.

Лучший пилот ЮНАТКО и подающий надежды агент, чтоб их.

Пойдут на дно вместе, как всегда.


End file.
